1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional storage case, and more particularly a case with easy structure and complete protection, and for convenient carrying and practical use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional storage pack for thin flat objects (e.g. CDs etc), as shown in FIG. 1, is made of a soft plastic material to be a foldable, extendable cover 5 which is stuck with a number of thin flat loose-leaf envelopes 51 in the center thereof for accommodating CDs or other thin flat articles. Two ends of the cover 5 are fitted with Velcro fasteners 52, 53 for fixing the cover 5 in position and packing the loose-leaf envelopes 51 together, so that the cover 5 can completely cover the loose-leaf envelopes 51. Accordingly, the storage and protection effect for the basic thin flat articles are achieved. Thereafter, another conventional one discloses a structure with a zipper disposed at the edge thereof to close the opening (not shown). Except that the above-mentioned Velcro fasteners 52, 53 are replaced with zipper, the other structure is almost identical. Although this kind of design is featured by low cost and practical use, the cover 5 is made of soft materials and it has only a simple storing effect without pressure-resistant strength, so that this kind of design can't protect the inside from pressure and shock.
Another storage case for thin flat articles with a hard form, as shown in FIG. 2, includes a cover 61 pivoted on the casing 6 with an opening to cover the opening of the casing while a number of loose-leaf envelopes 62 are stuck to one side inside of the casing 6 for accommodating articles like CDs. This kind of design has a stronger structure and a better protection effect. However, the loose-leaf envelopes are overlapped on one side inside of the casing, so that the thin flat articles situated on the lower layer are not easily removed, even causing damage to the CD's surface in process of removal.
Still another one is designed with a storage box with a number of storage cases to accommodate thin flat objects, wherein each storage case is fitted with a drive mechanism by which the storage case can slide in a pre-arranged slide rail on the box. Objects like CD can be stored in the storage cases for thin flat objects. However, this kind of design has a complex structure, a large volume, a higher cost, easily causes malfunctions and is uneasy to carry. Therefore, it's unfavorable for promotion in the market.